The Consequences of My Choices Aren't That Bad
by Kotoship
Summary: Alice (fem!england) just needed to buy some snacks and Amelia (fem!america) just needed to buy tampons. Its suppose to be a quick stop to the store for both of them but Amelia wanted to be the heroine when she see's Alice in trouble and now she's in a situation she didn't expect. Maybe next time she should think before she speaks. (yuri usuk) (multi-chapter) Enjoy


"Hey cutie" Alice turned around with a sour look on her face. She was faced with a man who was probably 6ft tall, towering over her, and he was standing too close for her comfort. But she wasn't afraid of him, she could defend herself.

"I beg your pardon?" She said with a stern look on her face.

"Oh cute and you have a British accent, just my type" He said and leaned his face in closer to hers.

"Excuse me but please step away, you are too close for my liking" she said and crossed her arms.

"What are you talking 'bout babe? Don't you like what you see?" He said with a smirk and gestured to his fave and body with his hand.

Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust.

 _I'm not dealing with this anymore..._

"Excuse me, I'll be leaving now" Alice said firmly and tried to walk away, **tried**.

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that" he said and roughly grabbed her forearm when he noticed she was going to walk away.

"Don't be like that 'babe'?" She quoted him, filled with rage, and locked eyes with him.

"Please let go of me or else-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because he grabbed her other arm and forcefully shoved her against a shelf, trapping her.

"Or else what? What can you do now babe?" She looked at him, terrified what he might do to her. Was no one going to help her? She looked around frantically hoping someone would she her distress and help her but she didn't see anybody, not one single person was in sight. She shut her eyes hoping that he would see how scared she was and leave her alone. He grinned mischievously as he leaned in closer and then-

"Hey!" He stopped and looked up to see who had yelled.

* * *

"Damnit!" Amelia was out of tampons and now she had to drive ,at a terrifying speed, to the local pharmacy. Great. Once she parked her car, sloppily, she rushed in to the pharmacy. She had one goal; get the tampons and go. She speed walked around the store looking for tampons. She was so focused that she jumped when she heard a loud thump. Should she go investigate or continue looking for what she came for? _Maybe I shouldn't bother, what if its nothing?_ She continued walking thinking light of the noise she heard. _But then again... what if its someone in trouble?_ She claimed herself a heroine but if she didn't go to see and it was actually someone in need of help she couldn't call herself a heroine. Just a quick look wouldn't hurt... She turned around and headed in the direction she heard the loud thump.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw what caused the loud noise. Before she could analyze the situation properly she shouted.

"Hey!"

The guy pinning the girl against the shelf looked up and frowned at her. When the the girl being pinned locked eyes with her she immediately said something she was definitely going to regret saying.

"That's my girlfriend!" Shit. Amelia blushed furiously when she thought about what she said. The other girl also blushed furiously and looked down ashamed. I mean who wouldn't be? A complete stranger just said that you are their girlfriend? Not an every day scenario. Amelia mentally kicked herself for saying something so embarrassing without thinking. She should really think before she opens her mouth, it getting her in some sticky situations.

The guy looked between Alice and Amelia as he processed the new information he just learned. After thinking about it for a few seconds and realized what Amelia meant when she said "girlfriend" he quickly let go of Alice.

"Um sorry for messin' with yo girl.." He said with a red face. How embarrassing, he had tried to flirt with a girl who already had a girlfriend and then to make it more embarrassing said girlfriend shows up.

"Oh uh yeah... Don't touch my... girlfriend" Alice's face turned a darker shade of red every time Amelia said the word 'girlfriend'.

When Alice's eyes met Amelia's she felt even more flustered.

"Well I'll be going now..." The guy said awkwardly after a few minutes of silence and walked out of the pharmacy.

Alice and Amelia where still looking at each other with red faces.

"Um... Sorry I called you my girlfriend... I spoke before even thinking so I said the first thing that came to mind" Amelia said awkwardly and started to walk closer to Alice.

As she got closer Alice started to get even more flustered to the point that she covered her red blushing face with her hands.

Amelia was now in front of Alice and they were both shaking like a leaf but that didn't stop Amelia from reaching out to Alice ad hugging her. Amelia had remembered the reason for looking to see what caused the bump, to help anyone that was in need of help. Alice didn't remove her hands even when Amelia was hugging her.

"Did that guy hurt you?"

Alice shook her head. Amelia let go of Alice and cupped her face with her hands.

"Are you sure? Tell me he did and I'll right back there and give him a good one" Alice shook her head.

"Come on move your hands from your face, I want to see what you look like" She said softly and gently pulled down Alice's hands from her face. When Alice looked up Amelia noticed her beautiful green eyes. The more Amelia looked at her the more she found her beautiful. She had small cute freckles in the space between her eyes. Amelia also noticed her thick eyebrows but it actually went well with her look.

"Can you please stop now..." Alice said when Amelia stared at her for too long.

"Oh yeah sorry" Amelia said snapping out of her trance and let go of her face. After she did Alice dusted off any dirt that might have been on her dress.

"Thank you for helping me there, I'll be taking my leave now" Alice said and walked to the exit. She didn't care that she didn't buy the snacks her friend asked her to, they buy that themselves. Before she walked out the door, Amelia gently grabbed her elbow.

"Whats your name?"

"Its... Alice Kirkland" She said and turned around.

"I'm Amelia Jones" She said with a bright smile. "See you around then"

"Yeah... see you" Alice said and walked out of the store. She couldn't wait to get home and pretend that never happened.

That night both Amelia and Alice dreamed the same thing... Going on a date together.

A/N: Ohhh I wonder what happens next?! I know it might sound like this is the end but dont worry Amelia and Alice will meet up again. So how did you like the story? Please tell me what you think and what I may need to work on or you think my writing could be better if I did something you think would be helpful. Can't wait to see what you guys think!


End file.
